Sweet,Sweet Love
by hellfire95X
Summary: Just a couple of Kag/Sessh one-shots. I'll have more out soon.There all parodies just to let you know.The rating is for a little older because there is a refrence of them doing the wild thing.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet, Sweet Love

_**Sweet, Sweet Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Authors Note's: Yeah, I'm getting carried away. I was reading those Sessh/Kag one-shots where the obvious happens. No offence to anyone there some are really good, believe me, but I couldn't help but make fun of a few. This is just chapter 1, I plan on making a couple more.**

**Kagome ran away from the spot she'd been standing from for the last few minuets. Tears stung her eyes, as they stated to fall. In front of her Inuyasha and Kikyo were doing the naughty thing, stuff that isn't supposed to be shown in front of children, because of there lack of common sense and huge amount of curiosity. Of course being the nice girl she is, she just ran away instead of sitting Inuyasha to hell herself. On top of that she got lost running in the forest, because going to the well would have been a good choice, but she needed it to be suspenseful for the readers. Everywhere tree branches hit her and she finally fell on a root, twisting her ankle. Normally she would yell to Inuyasha to come save her, but because she lacks common sense in this story she knocks herself unconscious by hitting a rock that was magically put there by a plot hole. Soon Lord Fluffy Mc Stick Up His Ass, I mean Sesshomaru pops out of the trees and **_**'spots'**_** Kagome. No, he tells himself he hadn't been following her because she caught his attention and that she just had to get injured right in front of him, (keep telling yourself that bubs). Walking up to her he picks her up and flies away on his fluff cloud thing. Soon they descended at a large castle that had a bazillion flowers and ponds and rooms. Putting her in the one next to him, because all the other rooms are mysteriously full. Soon Kagome wakes up and notices she's not in Kansas, I mean unconscious in the forest anymore. Then she notices she's in some sleeping yukata that mysteriously was put on her. Doing the one thing Kagome did best, she screamed. Loud and long. Meanwhile Fluffy, well you now his name, hears the scream and goes to Kagome's room. He stands there at the door and they kind of look at each other, gold and blue clashing. "Miko, I don't know what you did to This Fluffy but now I'm madly in love with you and just want to go at it like dogs in heat" he says in his cold, deep, luscious, sexy, I could go on, voice of his. "Ah, Fluffy Butt I love you to, and I'm all for the dogs in heat part" says Kagome as she launches herself at him. And they stayed that way for the rest of the night.**

**The next morning, they wake up and Kagome looks in the mirror as does Fluffy. "WOW!" she exclaims." I'm a miko, demon, Inu, Kitsune, celestial being/ fire, ice, wind, earth elemental with red, blue, green, gold eyes and my black hair has a bazillion other colors that would take to long to say or in this case write" she says(that made no sense but that was the point). Soon Jaken the little toad waddled in and squawked (cause we all know toads waddle and squawk) "Naraku is on the way" Fluffy kicks him in the head and declares that he shall now be the true hero of this manga and anime and I guess this story too. They meet Naraku and fight and Kagome kills him with her Demiko powers in one shot. Wow she did it so easily too. Going home they returned to bed and continued what they started the night before. -- **

**--**

**5 Years Later**

**Fluffy and Kagome lived happily ever after having two children. One girl named Gomes-Chan and one boy named Fluffy-Chan. They forgot all about the shard hunting group and the Shikon Jewel because they were always to busy going at it like dogs in heat again, again and again. **

**The end. **

**Author's Note: I know Kagome sounds like a dip-shit and Sessh is way out of character but it's a parody what d'ya expect. I'll hopefully have more out soon. Ja-ne, Hellfire95X **


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet,Sweet Love

**Sweet,Sweet Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Author's note: Hey minna-san! I'm waiting till Inu Hakusho gets maybe a couple more reviews, then I'll update but for now I'm doing these. Again it will be stupid, rushed and will hardly make sense, but remember it's a parody. **

**Kagome felt the magic of the well when she descended through it. She had sat Inuyasha to the pits of hell herself, when she told him she was going home. She went inside greeted her mother, grandfather and her brother. Taking a bath and finishing her home work she went to bed. Mama Higurashi looked through the door of her daughter's bedroom. Making sure she had her blue necklace, bracelet, and earrings on, which we never see because it was only mentioned now in this story instead of in the anime, and the manga. Walking out of the room she wondered how she was going to tell her daughter her little secrete.**

**Kagome woke up to a brand new day, effectively throwing her alarm clock out the window. Her mother stepped into her room looking a bit scared. "Kagome? Come up to the attic with me, cause you know they have attic it's just really flat --. Kagome followed her mother to the attic, until they reached a small pile of boxes. "Kagome, I'm not your real mom, we're not your real family and you're a youkai" her mom told her. Wow talk about getting straight to the point. Kagome looked surprised then burst out crying, all her memories being rushed through her as her mother took of her necklace. "Take off the bracelet if you want to be a youkai" her mom told her. Kagome took it off and gasped. Her hair was silver with black streaks. Her ears were pointed and she had three blue stripes on her cheeks. On her forehead was a picture of the Shikon No Tama surrounded by a sun and a cloud. A silver tail flicked out beneath her, swaying from side to side. "I'm an Inu Yasha" she said shocked. Her mother nodded. "It seems your real mother took you to the well to keep you safe. She said when the time was right you were to go back and marry another Inu youkai named Sesshomaru." Kagome's mouth dropped open and she fainted right on the spot.**

**Waking up yet again, Kagome stormed to the well and jumped through it. Using her new speed she ran to Kaede's village. Storming through the hut she scanned for Sesshomaru. All the occupants just looked at her and asked a surprised 'KAGOME?!' She nodded and they all went on with their lives. Sesshomaru sat in the corner, his arousal popping through his pants. Beckoning a finger at him she called him outside. **

**They talked, okay more like Kagome screamed at him about keeping secrets. Grabbing her chin she forced her to look at him. "I had to keep it a secret cause I wasn't supposed to let ya'll now you waz a Inu Yasha (talking like that for him is intentional), now cast a barrier" he said giving her a lecherous look. She nodded and together the spent the night, well you know what else would they do?**

**Okay I hate this it's so short, not very funny but that's the best I can do. I'm still trying to get the rest of my school stuff ready and my grandmas in the hospital, so ya. I might not update this a lot anymore cause of my other story. The reason I call Kags an Inu Yasha is cause it means female dog demon. Thank you all who reviewed the last one I know there short but I'm not really interested in sessh/kag more Hiei/Kag!! So ja-ne hellfire95X.**


End file.
